Today
by NailPolishWearingAssassin
Summary: It had been a good day, Aermîr decided. Yes, a very good one indeed.


Title: Today

Author: Nail Polish Wearing Assassin

Rating: G

Summery: It had been a good day, Aermîr decided. Yes, a very good one indeed.

Disclaimers: I own Aermîr and Idhrenion (plus his mentioned wife), my friend Linzy owns Rilien, and Tolkien owns everything else. I make no money. Don't use my characters without permission, and don't use Linzy's character without her permission. The obvious stuff.

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: Plotless, short, and rather adorable one-shot, just about a normal day. Yeah, that's right, they're not fighting for their lives or being tortured this time. Just what a regular day would be.

Anyway, this is the first story I'm writing that focuses on my and my friend's OCs. Kind of a introduction to their characters and personalities. I hope you like them. I'm sure they will like you. Possibly.

**Today**

It had been a good day, Aermîr decided. Yes, a very good one indeed. Not at all like what she had feared the morning had promised.

Looking up at the leaf-covered branches from where she was lying on the ground, smiling contently, Aermîr hummed a soft tune in a patient rhythm. She could smell the delicious scent of dinner, floating enticingly down to her nose from the nearby tree home of her old mentor, but she did not jump up quite yet. Instead she closed her green eyes, allowing her to identify certain aromas from the oncoming meal and to see images of the day pass clearly before her mind.

The morning had begun ordinarily enough, to her slight disappointment. She had woken up early, leaving her plenty of time to eat a small breakfast and walk leisurely towards the company of border guards of which she was a part. She had greeted Haldir and the others cheerfully, and had arrived early enough to jest and laugh with them for a brief moment. The small party had then taken up its position and begun its watch near the edge of the forest.

Several hours had passed and not one speck of a figure could be spotted on the horizon. By the time midday had come, Aermîr was quite certain that she would slowly die of a lack of something to do. Few dared enter Lothlórien these days, unless they be Elves or those associated with them, and in those instances the visitors were normally expected. It seemed as though today would be as guestless as the day before.

Stifling a yawn of boredom, Aermîr fidgeted a bit, desperate for whatever small movement she could coax from her body without Haldir noticing. She swore that Elf seemed to have eyes in the back of his head half the time. And once he saw so much as one twitch from her, he was extra-watchful. It would make sneaking away all the more difficult and Aermîr was not in the mood for a challenge from the older firstborn.

When it was clear that the forest would be receiving no visitors that day, Aermîr had decided it was time to make good on her usual habits. She slunk away for her company easily, for it was almost second nature to her at this point. They knew she meant no harm by it, but that is not to say it did not exasperate them. However, it certainly gave them something to do on slow days such as this one; that, none of them could deny.

Not that they would admit it either. Haldir would throw them the dirtiest glare he could muster if they did.

As usual, when Aermîr had successfully left her friends behind, she first stopped by the Nimrodel, listening to the melody that rose from the falls and relaxing. She had not her drawing tools with her today, so she could not lose herself in a world of charcoal and parchment. But that was all right. Just sitting and losing herself in the sounds of the water was enough.

Of course, after loosening her tense muscles for an hour or so, Aermîr stood up, brushed herself off unnecessarily, and continued on her merry way to a destination that may as well have been her second home: the house of her mentor, Idhrenion, and his wife. She was always welcome, even if the first greeting she received from her old teacher was a frown. He knew she was supposed to be watching when she showed up with no notice at this time of day, after all.

She spent the rest of the day there, sparring with Idhrenion and asking him questions involving strategy and possible maneuvers. She even helped his wife out when needed, more than happy to do something in return for being received so willingly from the small family.

Now she had been shooed out of the talan, having been told that dinner was almost ready and that she should wash up. Of course, she would have anyway, even without being playfully ordered. After all, there was someone she would have to greet momentarily as well and it would not do to wait inside, by her own strange standards.

That brought her to right now, lying on her back on the ground and––finally opening her eyes––staring up at the beautiful leaves that covered the trees overhead. Her smile was still there and only likely to grow bigger as the time approached.

She suddenly heard the faintest sound of footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer. The owner was not trying to hide his presence in any way. She knew that he wanted her to know he was here.

Sitting up and turning to look over her shoulder, Aermîr found herself staring at a young Elf with dark brown hair, who was staring back at her with hints of annoyance in his green eyes. Her smile faltered only for a moment, as she knew in the depths of her mind that he wasn't truly upset with her… or, at least not terribly so. He was probably used to this routine by now.

"Haldir informed me of your disappearance not too long ago," he stated, walking over to stand next to where she was sitting. Standing next to her, he kept his gaze straight ahead, hands clasped loosely behind his back. "Unfortunately, he had to interrupt my weaving, and a very intricate floral motif is now sitting unfinished on my loom."

"Sorry, Rilien," she apologized, her smile never leaving though her eyes seemed a bit more sincere. Her older brother sighed.

"You're going to give that poor Elf gray hairs," he replied, finally looking down at her, as though that statement alone was going to make her stop this childish habit, "Not to mention me."

"Oh, come on, you knew where I had gotten to," Aermîr laughed.

"And you're lucky I don't tell Haldir that and have _him_ fetch you," Rilien countered, a small smile beginning to stretch across his face. A short bit of silence was enjoyed between the siblings, before Aermîr felt the sudden urge to ruin it.

"Rilien?"

"Yes, Aermîr?"

"Can we Elves even get gray hairs?"

Rilien laughed at her words, and Aermîr smiled wider at the desired reaction. Despite the exasperation he so often wore, she took pride in being able to make her brother laugh. Her smile was only squashed a little when he reached down and lightly ruffled her hair.

"Come, let's go and join Idhrenion and his wife for dinner," Rilien said with a shake of his head, knowing the custom well enough by now. After removing his hand from her head, the older Elf walked off towards the small tree house, sitting comfortably in the branches close by. Aermîr got quickly to her feet and followed after him.

"Hey!"

Yes, it had been a good day. A very good day.

Fin.


End file.
